Mais do que Palavras
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Um agente duplo recebe o seu castigo.Sem mais poder pronunciar palavra, Draco vai parar onde menos espera.Sob abrigo de Gina descobre que p.o amor surgir, não é necessário mais do que a convivência, pois as pessoas são mais do que as aparências demonstram
1. Caprichos do destino

_**Mais do que palavras**_

**N.A.:** Gente! Demorou mas veio a prometida fic! Olha, não aconteceu como eu tinha imaginado... era para ela ser spoiller 1 a 5, mas como li o 6, tive que dar uma modificada no enredo. A fic é Pós-Hog, ok? A música do primeiro cap é "In the shadows" do The Rasmus, sabem como é, né? Eu não resisto a uma musiquinha nos caps... Bom, espero que gostem:

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 - Caprichos do destino**_

"_Todos os homens buscam a felicidade. E não há exceção. Independentemente dos diversos meios que empregam, o fim é o mesmo. O que leva um homem a lançar-se à guerra e outros a evitá-la é o mesmo desejo, embora revestido de visões diferentes. O desejo só dá o último passo com este fim. É isto que motiva as ações de todos os homens, mesmo dos que tiram a própria vida." (Blaise Pascal)_

_

* * *

__No sleep  
(Sem descansar)_

_No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
(Sem descansar até eu conseguir achar a resposta)_

_Won't stop  
(Não vou parar)_

_Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer  
(Não vou parar antes de achar a cura para este câncer)_

_Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected  
(Às vezes eu sinto um desânimo, estou tão desconectado)_

_Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
(De algum jeito eu sei que eu estou sendo perseguido para ser preso)_

Correr, tudo o que pensava e se esforçava para fazer era correr. Seus pulmões doíam pela dificuldade e a falta do ar. As pernas, já feridas o bastante para fazê-lo se jogar no chão e não querer mais levantar, faziam um último sacrifício, ou o impulsionavam, ou paravam e encaravam seu destino, e este poderia ser o momento derradeiro com o qual sempre nos deparamos, a morte.

Um obstáculo surgiu no caminho: o tronco de uma árvore caído. Por que em sua vida sempre apareciam obstáculos? Ele nunca tinha sido um obstáculo para ninguém. Achou que sua perna não conseguiria passar por sobre o tronco, mas conseguiu, quase caindo em seguida. Aquela floresta escura e gelada foi a melhor saída que encontrou, entretanto, obstáculos não faltavam. Primeiro, um rio de águas profundas e geladas pelo o qual teve que nadar, e depois esse tronco. Sem mencionar que o fato de estar ensopado causava um frio incontrolável, fazendo com que tremesse da cabeça aos pés enquanto corria.

Quando chegaria ao prédio que estava à frente? Podia ver, elevando-se acima da copa das árvores mais distantes um grande edifício, com colunas gregas e janelas iluminadas. Não se lembrava do que funcionava naquele local. Por mais que pressionasse seu cérebro para recordar.

Mais um esforço profundo o levou a correr por vinte minutos. Morto, já estava quase morto quando finalmente viu o muro. Precisava se esconder, e rápido. O que aconteceria se o encontrassem? Seu pai não o perdoaria, com certeza morreria antes de pensar em fazer qualquer coisa. Por que era tão idiota? Como se deixou apanhar? Deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso e pensado melhor antes de tomar as atitudes que tomara.

_They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
(Eles dizem que eu preciso aprender a matar antes de me sentir seguro)_

_But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
(Mas eu, eu prefiro matar a mim mesmo a me tornar um escravo deles) _

Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
(Ás vezes eu sinto que eu posso ir e brincar com o trovão)  
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder  
(De algum jeito, eu não quero ficar e esperar por um milagre)

Com muita dificuldade, pulou o muro. Do outro lado, um prédio de três andares e no térreo, uma janela aberta. Perfeito. Parou de correr e sentiu-se desabar no chão. Arfou por alguns segundos até recuperar o ar, mas não recuperou a sanidade, seu corpo doía mais do que nunca. Malditas maldições! Pegou a varinha e pronunciou um feitiço para desarmar a proteção da janela, mas o disse sem palavras, apenas movimentando os lábios. Esse era seu primeiro castigo. Não falaria mais, ficaria mudo. O feitiço não funcionou, provavelmente não estava apenas sem falar.

_Ótimo! _Agora, além de mudo, estava proibido de praticar magia! Enfiou a varinha no bolso e caminhou, arrastando-se, até a janela. Aproximou cautelosamente a mão da abertura e fez o teste, ela passou sem problemas. Quem era o bruxo imbecil que deixava a janela aberta e não fazia nenhum feitiço protetor nela? De qualquer maneira, isso o favoreceu, portanto, não reclamou. Pulou a janela e entrou no pequeno apartamento.

A dor em seu abdômen era tamanha que antes de procurar um local seguro colocou a mão sobre o ferimento e ao tirá-la assustou-se com a grande quantidade de sangue que ensopou a mão. Iria morrer, e isso era certo. Impressionado com tudo e exaurido pelo esforço físico, desabou no chão, inconsciente, antes que pudesse se esconder.

* * *

Exausta, estava realmente exausta. Não conseguia nem sequer raciocinar com clareza quando abriu a porta de seu dormitório. Aquele trabalho no refeitório da faculdade acabava com qualquer uma! Mas pelo menos ela podia estudar, além de ter moradia de graça. Não teria condições de pagar a mensalidade da Faculdade Britânica de Médi-Bruxaria, não mesmo. Aquela era a melhor do mundo na especialidade que ela queria, médi-bruxa pediatra. A solução era se esforçar e trabalhar para estudar, essa bolsa-emprego era tudo o que precisava. 

Espreguiçou-se e fechou a porta atrás de si. Como conhecia bem o lugar onde morava há oito meses, andou sem acender qualquer luz. O plano era se jogar na cama, sem nem mesmo se trocar. Uma vozinha chata no fundo de sua mente a lembrava que tinha prova de anatomia no dia seguinte e deveria estudar, mas fez questão de não ouvir.

Andava até a cama quando de repente topou com algo e caiu por sobre o que quer que fosse aquilo. Gritou com o susto, mas logo se recompôs. Estava sobre uma pessoa, pois pôde sentir a respiração lenta e sofrida sob si. Mas como alguém havia entrado em seu dormitório? Levantou os olhos e viu a janela aberta, xingou-se por ser tão distraída e esquecê-la assim.

Surpresa, saiu de cima da pessoa, que presumiu ser um homem pelo porte e murmurou um feitiço para acender as luzes. Logo que colocou os olhos sobre o homem, levou um grande susto.

Cabelos louro platinados, vermelhos em alguns pontos por estarem manchados de sangue... um pequeno desespero apoderou-se de Gina. Ao mesmo tempo tentava raciocinar. Já tinha visto aqueles cabelos antes, e não eram cabelos de uma cor banal. Aproximou-se do ferido, tirando a franja um pouco comprida do rosto dele. Estava muito ferido com cortes e hematomas, mas conseguiu reconhecê-lo.

Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy!

O que ele fazia ali, em sua residência? Em quais circunstâncias aqueles ferimentos haviam sido feitos?

Não sabia o que pensar nem o que fazer. Levantou-se confusa. Deveria avisar alguém? Harry, Rony, ou alguém da faculdade? Afinal, um procurado Comensal da Morte estava ali, desmaiado. Mas antes de tomar qualquer atitude, percebeu que sua roupa havia se sujado de sangue ao cair sobre ele. Malfoy estava ferido, e ela, como futura médi-bruxa não poderia deixá-lo assim.

Abaixou-se sobre o ferido e o observou. Era impressionante a quantidade e também a gravidade dos ferimentos. O que haviam feito a ele? Os feitiços usados eram dos mais poderosos, pois Malfoy tinha cortes por todo o corpo, hematomas púrpuras, e sangramentos dos mais intensos. Ficou compadecida com a situação do inimigo. Até mesmo na face ele tinha cortes, e um enorme marcava sua bochecha. Sua fisionomia era de sofrimento e exaustão. Parecia perturbado, pois seus olhos remexiam-se sob as pálpebras. Era verdade que Malfoy nunca tinha sido bom com ela, sempre fora um grande inimigo, mas não conseguia ver alguém daquela maneira sem se emocionar.

"Você está alimentando uma cobra, Gina Weasley!", não pôde evitar o pensamento ao levitá-lo e colocá-lo suavemente sobre sua própria cama. Era melhor cuidar sozinha de tudo, pelo menos os primeiros socorros, se avisasse alguém sobre a presença do moço eram capazes de não socorrê-lo. Os professores da faculdade já estavam irados demais com os comensais depois que eles explodiram uma ala do hospital universitário atrás de um dos aurores quinze dias antes.

Seu cansaço sumiu de repente. A adrenalina de tentar salvar aquela vida, mesmo que ele não merecesse, era tanta que não pensava em mais nada. Primeiro limpou todos os ferimentos, como aprendera. Os feitiços que sabia ainda eram fracos, pois era aluna do primeiro ano e não tivera a oportunidade de estagiar no hospital, mas deveriam ser suficientes para evitar que ele morresse.

"Você está salvando a vida de Draco Malfoy, alguém que a mataria sem pensar duas vezes...", pensamentos como esse ocorriam a ela durante todo o trabalho. Fechar os cortes não fora nada fácil, exigiu uma porção de feitiços e mais goles de uma poção que aprendera e sempre carregava consigo. Seu medo era de não conseguir regenerar órgãos vitais, outra poção deveria dar conta disso.

Lembrou que Malfoy já tinha passado por uma situação semelhante quando fora atingido por Harry com o _Sectumsempra_. Gina não tinha certeza se era o mesmo feitiço usado desta vez, se fosse, ele ficaria com muitas cicatrizes.

Depois de três horas, o socorro estava terminado, e ele continuava desacordado, contudo não parecia mais desmaiado, deveria estar adormecido. Percebeu que ele se debatia um pouco e tinha no semblante uma expressão aflita. O mais estranho era que ele mexia a boca e nenhum som saia. O que teriam feito? Mas Gina estava cansada demais para pensar sobre isso e acabou adormecendo em uma poltrona ao lado da cama.

* * *

_Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
(Ultimamente, tenho andado, andado em círculos)_

_Watching, waiting for something  
(Observando, esperando por algo)_

_Feel me, touch me, heal me  
(Me sinta, me toque, me cure)  
Come take me higher  
(Venha me deixar melhor)_

Estava vivo ou havia mesmo morrido? Ficou na dúvida ao sentir-se acordado, afinal a dor que sentira era quase nula. Para onde tinha ido a sensação de ser atropelado pelo Expresso de Hogwarts? Draco não sabia. Lentamente abriu os olhos. Primeiro viu um teto, colorido, com estrelas amarelas brilhantes e uma meia Lua, depois, baixou o alvo de visão e viu, em frente à cama na qual estava deitado, uma grande estante, cheia de livros grossos. Reparou em si. Estava coberto por uma colcha cor de rosa pink, era de dar ânsias, mas não podia reclamar. Só concluiu que aquele não era o paraíso e também não podia ser o inferno, lá não deveriam ter dragõezinhos e lobinhos de pelúcia.

Aos poucos, lembrou-se da noite anterior. Estava no quarto de alguém, ou melhor, de alguma garota. Havia corrido pela floresta, fugindo da cabana na qual estava escondido e fora descoberto por seu _amado_ pai, isso depois de uma incessante tortura e um feitiço para "ensiná-lo a não dedurar seus companheiros". Podia ouvir a voz irada de Lúcio como se ele estivesse ali.

Diante das terríveis lembranças cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor rosa. Seu mundo não podia ser assim? Cor de rosa? Por que tudo para ele tinha que ser sempre cinza, preto, frio, gelado? Assustado com a perspectiva de sofrer mais torturas acabou adormecendo novamente, não estava totalmente recuperado.

Quando acordou mais uma vez, o quarto não estava mais iluminado pela luz do dia, estava escuro e já deveria ser noite. Mais consciente de tudo, tentou se levantar para fugir dali, aquele local não deveria ser seguro o bastante para passar mais de um dia. Entretanto, quando tentou se levantar, uma tontura o invadiu, a visão distorceu-se e foi forçado a deitar novamente.

Ficaria preso mais um tempo. Deitado, pensou no que aconteceria se Lúcio o descobrisse ali e entrasse pela porta, irado, proferindo maldições imperdoáveis para todos os lados. Não era uma visão agradável. Ouviu a porta se abrir e ficou atordoado, seu pensamento se tornara verdade?

Apreensivo, cobriu a cabeça com o cobertor, com medo de ver o que imaginara. Depois de uns minutos criou coragem e descobriu a cabeça. Primeiro viu um braço de mulher, fino e delicado, segurando algo no corredor, e depois um lampejo de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, cabelos que lembravam alguém que ele conhecia, mas não era capaz de ligar a ninguém especificamente. Respirou aliviado, não era seu pai.

Depois de uma manhã cansativa e uma tarde de trabalho nada produtiva, Gina foi para seu dormitório. Acabava de anoitecer e seu chefe, percebendo o quanto estava cansada, a dispensou de ficar servindo no refeitório durante o jantar. Ótimo, pois sem dormir direito a noite, não conseguia fazer nada certo. O pior foi a prova, aquele seria um zero redondo, com certeza.

Pelo menos tinha conseguido a poção que cicatrizaria os ferimentos internos de Malfoy. Seu professor de poções curativas a ajudara, dando um vidro cheio e ensinando-a a fazer mais, curiosamente sem questionar nada. Deixou a poção no móvel do corredor de entrada e foi até o quarto, ver como seu primeiro paciente estava.

A surpresa de Draco ao deparar-se com Gina Weasley entrando pelo quarto foi impressionante. Ao vê-la fez a ligação dos cabelos vermelhos vivos, eram cabelos Weasleys, isso era óbvio! Agora estava definitivamente ferrado!

-Boa noite, senhor Malfoy. Como vai a estadia no hospital Weasley? Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor. - Gina não pode resistir caçoar dele, afinal, a cara de espanto fora hilária.

Ela se aproximou e tentou colocar a mão sobre a testa dele para ver se estava com febre, mas Malfoy a empurrou, bruscamente, e se sentou na cama. Draco não podia admitir uma Weasley o medicando! E o pior, nem podia ofendê-la!

-Vai dar uma de criança mimada agora? Não percebe que fui eu que curei aquelas feridas que estavam por todo o seu corpo? - Gina riu diante da expressão ofendida dele. -Calma, não te vi pelado não, não foi preciso. - ela gargalhou e o viu roxo de raiva. -Não vai me xingar, ofender? Esqueceu-se que sou a Weasley pobretona e tudo o mais? Ah, não esqueceu, você não está com cara de amnésia.

Ficou intrigada. Por que ele não dizia nada? Observou Malfoy expressar sua ira e mover os lábios sem proferir nenhum som. Ele estava mudo? Só poderia ser. Sem conseguir se segurar, caiu na gargalhada. Era muito engraçado vê-lo xingá-la sem som.

"Sua Weasley imunda! Vai ficar rindo de mim agora é?", Draco pensou muito nervoso, primeiro tentava ofendê-la e não conseguia e depois ela ria dele, como se ele fosse qualquer um! _Absurdo_! Irritado sentou-se e tentou segurá-la para que parasse, pegou-a pelos pulsos e conseguiu fazê-la deitar na cama, ficando por cima dela, mas ela não parava de rir.

-Me solta, Malfoy! - ela respondeu entre gargalhadas e se desvencilhou facilmente dos braços dele. Realmente estava fraco ainda, não conseguira segurá-la. -Já sei o que aconteceu. Você não pode falar!

Draco deu um olhar que expressava seu pensamento: "_Nossa, brilhante!_", a ironia não faltava. Ela era burra assim sempre? Ainda bem que nunca tentara conversar com esse ser antes.

-Precisa fazer essa cara? - Gina ficou irritada com ele, estava desprezando-a! -Você deveria ficar grato, sabia? _Eu_ te curei.

"Então deve ser por isso que estou com seqüelas!", Draco revirou os olhos e fez que não com a cabeça. "Não ache que ficarei grato!".

-Queira ou não, você é _meu_ paciente. - Gina continuou, ignorando as caretas dele. -E vou curá-lo completamente, é minha obrigação como futura médi-bruxa.

"Ah, não! Ela disse _futura médi-bruxa_? Estou perdido...", fez as contas, a Weasley deveria ser um ano mais nova que ele, já que o Weasley era da sua idade, portanto ela estava no... Primeiro ano da faculdade! Estava mesmo perdido... Tinha uma enfermeira Weasley e ainda no começo da faculdade.

-Só que preciso saber... o que o trouxe aqui? Por que está mudo? - Gina estava curiosa, e não poderia cuidar de alguém assim, sem saber nada... O que será que havia acontecido com o Malfoy depois de Hogwarts? Não o vira desde a morte de Dumbledore, que deveria ter sido executada por ele. O que ouvira era apenas especulação do Profeta Diário. Agora que os Comensais da Morte estavam reunidos, guiados por Belatriz, tudo era especulação.

"Você quer que eu lhe _diga_!", Draco pensou olhando entediado para ela. Se era tão curiosa, por que não descobria sozinha!

Gina lembrou-se de que ele não podia falar.

-Ah, é. Você não fala! - disse rindo mais uma vez, em pé de frente a cama na qual ele estava. -Mas acho que pode escrever, né?

Como ela conseguia ficar tão descontraída numa situação daquela? Era o que Draco se perguntava ao vê-la virar-se para a estante e revirá-la a procura de papel e pena. Era mesmo verdade que os Weasleys não batiam bem... Em seguida ela se virou com o material necessário e colocou sobre o colo dele.

-Pode escrever. O que aconteceu? - Gina perguntou e ficou observando Malfoy enquanto ele esforçava-se para segurar a pena, molhá-la na tinta e desenhar algumas palavras. Ele parecia ainda muito cansado.

_"Sua Weasley imbecil, não interessa o que aconteceu comigo, enxerida!"_ - Draco escreveu e jogou o papel em cima de Gina.

-Você está melhor do que eu imaginava. - ela disse depois de ler o que ele havia escrito. -Os xingamentos indicam que não perdeu a memória e continua o mesmo Malfoy desprezível e mimado de sempre. - o seu tom de voz não era irritado, era mesmo descontraído, o que deixava Draco mais revoltado. -Mas se você não me disser porque está mudo, serei obrigada a parar de medicá-lo e entregá-lo ao Hospital Universitário, e lá, eles não gostam muito de comensais...

Emburrado, Draco estendeu a mão e pegou novamente o pergaminho. Escreveria o que ela queria, afinal, não sabia exatamente como o Ministério o trataria se fosse capturado, ou pior, sabia como Lúcio o trataria se fosse capturado.

_"Uma maldição"._

-Isso eu imaginava. - Gina disse entediada. -Explique melhor.

_"Fui descoberto por fazer algo que não devia e recebi meu castigo. Satisfeita agora?"_

-Não. Quem fez isso? - era tão difícil assim para ele explicar as coisas? Gina estava começando a não gostar nada nada da idéia de cuidar dele.

_"Você não precisa saber"._

-Mas como você é chato! Estou dizendo que vou te entregar.

Aquela Weasley era a mais teimosa da família! Draco não queria contar coisas pessoais para alguém que considerava sua inimiga e que poderia usar isso contra ele, mas não tinha escolha, acabou escrevendo, após um grande dilema:

_"Lúcio"._

Gina não acreditou quando pôs os olhos no pergaminho. O próprio pai havia feito isso com ele? Esse homem que trazia más lembranças era mesmo alguém cruel. Deixar Malfoy mudo poderia ser um castigo de pai para filho, contudo, aqueles ferimentos não poderiam ser feitos por um pai que ama seu filho. Quase o mataram.

-Seu pai fez isso? Que horror! - Gina não pode evitar a exclamação. Mas após escrever quem lhe fizera aquilo Draco havia se virado de costas para ela. Não queria mais _conversa_.

Compadecida com a situação, Gina achou melhor deixá-lo descansar e parou de insistir no assunto. Mas estava receosa, deveria cuidar dele ou entregá-lo? O que Harry a aconselharia? Gina sentia falta dele... Desde o sexto ano em Hogwarts estavam _dando um tempo_... Para ela aquilo era o mesmo que terminar. No começo havia entendido o lado dele, mas agora o Lord das Trevas estava quase derrotado, era verdade que ainda existia um Horcrux, mas Harry poderia ter reatado o namoro antes de acabar com esta última.

Fora um pesadelo, quando Gina pensou que tudo tinha acabado, quando seu namorado tinha conseguido derrotar o seu maior inimigo, algo estava errado. Harry havia matado o Voldemort refeito com o sangue dele mesmo, mas um erro deixara o inimigo na vida miserável proporcionada pelas Horcruxes. Existia mais uma delas. Era o que os Comensais da Morte e a líder deles, Belatriz Black, alegavam.

Pensando nisso, foi até a estante, pegou alguns livros que precisava e caminhou até a mesa no corredor, era melhor estudar e cuidar do seu presente, não pensando no futuro ou no passado. Não queria ir tão mal nas outras provas como fora na de Anatomia, ou perderia sua bolsa. Achou melhor ocupar sua mente, pensaria em como resolver a situação de Malfoy depois.

Draco não gostava nem um pouco de contar esse tipo de coisa a ninguém, mas toda a situação o fez acabar revelando o que Lúcio fizera. Somente um pouco depois pensou que não poderia ter contado justamente para a Weasley, ela acabaria concluindo que sua família cheia de irmãos era mesmo melhor que a dele. "Seria mesmo?", Draco começou a se questionar. Tudo o que ele havia aprendido a acreditar poderia ser mentira, poderia estar errado. Quem confirmava que o orgulho e a riqueza eram os melhores adjetivos para uma boa família? Ninguém... Assim como ninguém apareceu para ajudá-lo quando correu perigo. Até agora. Logo adormeceu.

* * *

Após horas estudando, Gina parou, pois estava cansada demais e não conseguia prestar a mínima atenção ao que lia. Sem mencionar que o que Malfoy disse e toda essa situação a fazia pensar e dispersar-se. Foi dormir, resolveu transfigurar a poltrona em uma cama improvisada, aumentando a parte em que se senta, de maneira que pudesse deitar-se. Como a poltrona ficava ao lado da cama, já que o quarto era ligeiramente apertado, ficou de frente para ele. 

Malfoy estava deitado de lado, virado para ela, e Gina, também deitada de lado, ficou observando-o. Ele não estava muito mudado fisicamente. Ela não o via desde que ele deixara Hogwarts, ou seja, uns dois anos e oito meses. Tempo suficiente para muitas modificações, principalmente interiores. O que teria realmente acontecido a ele depois que falhara na missão de matar Dumbledore? Pensava que ele havia sido morto, mas estava enganada.

O que ela pôde perceber claramente era a grande diferença de vê-lo dormindo e acordado. Poderia dizer que era quase outra pessoa. Com aqueles olhos cinzentos e frios fechados, Gina podia dizer que ele era muito menos intimidador. Sem ter os lábios contorcidos com a ironia que costumava estar presente, pareciam mais suaves. O rosto relaxado, sem arquear as sobrancelhas, davam um ar quase angelical a ele, emoldurado pelos cabelos claros. Podia dizer que Draco Malfoy era bonito, fato que ela nunca tinha percebido, já que o olhava sempre com rancor e irritada porque ele a provocava noventa e nove por cento das vezes que se encontravam nos corredores da escola.

Dormiu o observando e quando acordou não pôde se lembrar do sonho, mas tinha alguma relação com ele. Se odiou, pois se continuasse assim, acabaria se deixando levar por sua doença crônica! Paixonite aguda! Por que tinha que se apaixonar tão fácil? E sempre por alguém impossível de correspondê-la.

"Você está é carente Gina! Isso porque o seu namorado ao invés de pensar em você, quer salvar o mundo! Tá, e a si mesmo...", pensou irritada.

Primeiro ela se apaixonara por Harry, só de vê-lo na Plataforma nove e meia, e quando soube quem ele era por sua mãe, através de uma carta de Rony, aí que se perdeu. Depois teve uma quedinha por Michael Corner só por ele ter sido gentil e chamá-la para sair quando ninguém queria. E por Dino, quando ele a consolou depois de Michael trocá-la por Chang... Era verdade que durante todo o tempo fora apaixonada por Harry, mas isso não impedia que se interessasse por outros enquanto não estava com ele, enquanto ele não a enxergava. E quando ele o fez, a sua vida fez sentido e sentiu-se orgulhosíssima por conseguir realizar um sonho. Mas Harry não seria somente isso, um sonho de garotinha? Agora que estava afastada dele, tinha sérias crises de identidade.

Antes de sair na manhã seguinte escreveu um bilhete e colocou a poção que o professor lhe dera no criado-mudo, ao lado de Malfoy para que ele tomasse quando acordasse, todavia quando chegou do emprego, a noite, ela não tinha sido tocada. Malfoy ainda dormia? Parecia que sim. Tinha dormido o dia todo.

Novamente estudou e foi dormir, achou melhor não acordá-lo, pois ele estava se recuperando de ferimentos graves e não devia ser nada simples para o organismo dele.

* * *

_I've been watching, I've been waiting  
(Estive observando, estive esperando)  
In the shadows for my time  
(Nas sombras pela minha vez)  
I've been searching, I've been living  
(Estive procurando, estive vivendo)  
For tomorrows all my life  
(Pelo amanhã, toda a minha vida)_

Quando Draco acordou pela manhã viu ao lado da cama, no criado-mudo, uma vasilha e um bilhete.

"_Ao acordar, tome esta poção, ela repara feridas internas. Mas apenas feridas físicas, não emocionais. Sinto muito pelo o que seu pai fez. Nem você merece algo assim._

_Weasley, Gina Weasley_" 

Sentou-se para tomar a poção, mas viu que não estava sozinho, a Weasley dormia na poltrona, que estava transfigurada para ficar mais comprida, virando uma cama. Por que ela tinha escrito o bilhete e ainda estava lá? Draco não entendeu. Só compreendeu que ela não era tão desprezível quanto ele pensava. Afinal, a moça havia cuidado dele e até o confortava naquele bilhete. Talvez não quisesse mais ser sua inimiga, mesmo ele sendo um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley.

"Pare de besteiras, Draco! Você não está nada bem, essa confusão toda está te confundindo...", disse a si mesmo, querendo se convencer. Na verdade, Draco estava sensível depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de ter quase morrido algumas vezes. E alguém que resolvia tratá-lo bem acabava sendo admirado. Ele sentia que talvez sua vida não precisasse mais ser tão fria, tão escura... Poderia ter alguém para apoiá-lo nos momentos difíceis e ajudá-lo a fechar as feridas, abertas a muito mais tempo do que parecia.

Sentia-se bem melhor. Mesmo assim tomou a poção. E depois dobrou o bilhete, guardando-o embaixo do travesseiro, assim não comentaria nada sobre ele com e a Weasley, ou seria Gina Weasley? Ela queria que ele a chamasse de Gina? Talvez... Olhou novamente para a poltrona, a Weasley dormia profundamente, ainda devia ser bem cedo, ela não saía para a faculdade? Por suas contas era sábado, mas não tinha certeza se ela tinha aulas nos sábados.

Ela parecia tão... tranqüila ali, dormindo. A vida parecia tão simples, tão fácil para ela. Não parecia ter nenhuma dificuldade, nenhum pesadelo que a chacoalhasse e fizesse despertar sobressaltada, como acontecia com ele. Ela simplesmente dormia.

Os grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos estavam escondidos sob as pálpebras e seus compridos e volumosos cílios, o cabelo cacheado brilhava avermelhado caído sobre o rosto e espalhando-se pelo travesseiro. E a respiração era calma e constante. Draco reparou que ela era mesmo bonita. E se questionou: "Uma Weasley pode ser bonita?".

O fato era que depois desse reencontro inesperado, a vida de ambos não seria mais a mesma. O destino que impulsionou Draco a entrar pela janela do dormitório de Gina naquela marcante noite reservava muitas surpresas para os dois, algumas boas, outras não...

**

* * *

N.A.:** Ta-ram! E ai, o que acharam desse comecinho? REVIEWS JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! 

Nossa, me empolguei mesmo desta vez, he, he! Ai, tenho tantos agradecimentos a fazer, bom, primeiramente ao meu maninho, Victor Ichijouji, que vem me apoiando nessa idéia desde o útero e ajudou muito nas modificações no enredo do quinto para o sexto livro, segundamente a minha beta-reader, a Michela, que é uma linda, um amor e que corrigiu muita coisa nesse primeiro cap, também a MaryMadMalfoy que nos primórdios betou a fic (eu mudei tudinho, né, Mary!) e também a todo muito que me encontrou no MSN e eu pedi para ler, leu e me encorajou a escrever, nem vou citar porque foi muita gente! Valeu mesmo amigas!


	2. Conhecendo o Hospital Universitário

_**Mais do que palavras**_

**N.A.: **Nhái, mais um cap para vocês! Demorou muito? É que tô indo na boa... Se não eu surto! Ah, FELIZ ANO NOVO! Aproveitem:

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 - Conhecendo o Hospital Universitário**_

"_Nenhum inverno dura para sempre, nenhuma primavera pula a sua vez." (Harl Borland)_

* * *

Gina abriu lentamente os olhos e não pode evitar se espreguiçar ruidosamente. Nada melhor do que poder dormir até tarde nos domingos. Vagarosamente olhou para o lado e fitou Malfoy, ele estava acordado, a observando. Sentiu-se envergonhada e jogou o travesseiro nele.

-Bom dia! - disse tentando soar alegre.

Draco, que a estava observando a tempos, acabou rindo, mesmo irritado por ela ter jogado o travesseiro nele. A garota era maluca! Primeiro se espreguiça, parecendo uma gata que acaba de acordar, e depois levanta num salto e o agride. Quem entende as mulheres?

-Não vai responder, não, mal educado! - ela disse o olhando emburrada, e depois com expressão culpada. -Desculpe, esqueci que você não pode...

"É, não posso falar! Sua anta Weasley...", Draco pensou extremamente irritado por tudo, por ela ser tão estranha, por não conseguir sair dali, por precisar que ela cuidasse dele, por ela ser tão bonita e por ele achar isso.

-Bom, hoje é domingo, você dormiu muito mesmo! Ontem o dia inteirinho. Espero que este sono tenha sido reparador. - ela disse e parou subitamente para bocejar. Draco percebeu que ela estava com o rosto inchado pelo sono, e os cabelos desgrenhados. Achou a visão engraçada. Jamais vira uma Weasley acordando, na verdade ainda não havia visto nenhuma garota acordando...

-Espera que já te examino.

Ao entrar no pequeno banheiro Gina viu como estava horrorosa. Toda descabelada e cheia de remelas... Era péssimo acordar nesse estado ao lado de um homem, mesmo que este fosse seu inimigo declarado e estivesse moribundamente ferido.

Regra número um de Gina Weasley: _sempre, a qualquer custo, estar limpa, arrumada, cheirosa e penteada, com esses cachos rebeldes domados, ao lado de um homem. _Resolveu esse problema e se arrumou no banheiro, tomando um banho. Quando saiu da água lembrou que não havia pegado a roupa que colocaria. _Imbecil_, ia ter que sair de roupão e ir até o armário, na frente dele. Iria quebrar sua regra número três, das sete que tinha imaginado com base nos seus erros de atitude anteriores, _não aparecer em trajes impróprios em frente a um pretendente antes do décimo encontro_. Mas espera, Malfoy não era um pretendente, era apenas um paciente. Muito charmoso, mas paciente.

Acabou saindo de roupão mesmo.

O susto que Draco levou ao vê-la saindo assim do banheiro não teve precedentes. Ela nem sequer o olhou, apenas passou, abriu a porta do armário, pegou um vestido branco e um chapéu preto, e voltou apressada para onde tinha saído.

Gina suspirou aliviada quando entrou novamente no banheiro. Era uma total falta de privacidade ter aquele homem no seu quarto! Vestiu-se, penteou o cabelo, desejando que não tivesse cortado-o tanto, na altura do ombro ele armava muito mais, colocou o chapéu que a identificava como aluna do primeiro ano, ajeitou-se e saiu.

Draco ficou mais surpreendido ao vê-la sair pela segunda vez. Nas vezes que a vira anteriormente, ela estava cansada, pois tinha estudado e trabalhado antes de atendê-lo. Mas agora não, ela parecia renovada e mais animada. Observou enquanto ela se aproximava e sentava ao lado dele na cama.

-Tomou a poção? - Gina perguntou automaticamente olhando para o criado-mudo. Draco fez que sim com a cabeça em resposta. -Que bom, você parece mesmo melhor. Ela serve para curar as feridas internas... Ah, já disse isso no bilhete, não é? - ela disse e em seguida ficou pensativa.

Gentilmente ela colocou as mãos no rosto de Draco, que não pode evitar afastar-se. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, parecendo não gostar da birra dele e o puxou de volta, puxando as pálpebras inferiores dele e observando os olhos dele, profundamente. Em seguida puxou a varinha e fez feitiços que Draco não conhecia e nem vira Madame Pomfrey proferir anteriormente.

-Pode se levantar? - ela perguntou com uma expressão séria no rosto.

Draco esforçou-se, com dificuldades conseguiu se erguer, mas não parecia ter forças para manter-se em pé. O peso do mundo parecia estar sobre suas costas, empurrando-o em direção ao chão. Acabou caindo. Gina agachou-se para ajudá-lo a se levantar e Draco sentiu-se humilhado. Não tinha forças nem para manter-se em pé! E ainda tinha que ser ajudado por uma mulher, uma Weasley...

-Não você não está nada bem. Melhor do que quando te encontrei, mas... - ela parecia indecisa. -Olha, Malfoy, não tenho outra escolha a não ser levá-lo para o Hospital Universitário...

O espanto tomou conta de Draco, ela mesmo havia dito que lá não gostavam de comensais! E agora vinha com essa história de entregá-lo! Fez que não com a cabeça e acenou para o pergaminho que estava na estante. Gina percebeu o que ele queria e pegou.

"Você disse que lá eles não gostam de comensais e agora quer me entregar?", escreveu rapidamente, já com o pulso mais firme do que da vez anterior. 

-O que você quer que eu faça! - ela não estava nada feliz com essa decisão, sentia-se ligeiramente culpada, mas não era certo ficar escondendo um comensal em seu dormitório. O que fariam se o pegassem lá? Ela certamente seria acusada de ocultação de criminosos e também seria julgada... Acabaria perdendo a bolsa na faculdade e seu sonho se desvaneceria. Tudo por alguém que ela nem tinha certeza se merecia. Ela sentia dó por Malfoy ter sido maltratado pelo próprio pai, mas ela não podia pagar por ele ter uma família ruim.

Com muita dificuldade, não motora, mas sentimental, já que Draco não queria engolir o orgulho, escreveu: _"Cuide de mim você mesma"._

-Não posso! E se você piorar, e se morrer? A culpa vai ser minha, e não sou médi-bruxa ainda para cuidar direito de você. - disse com o coração apertado. -Primeiro... Vamos comer! - Gina disse tentando animar-se e distraí-lo. E conseguiu, já que Draco quase caiu da cama depois de ouvi-la mudar de assunto tão repentinamente. E ainda conseguia pensar em comida depois da _conversa _que tiveram?

Rapidamente ela virou-se e saiu pela porta do quarto, andando pelo pequeno corredor e saindo do dormitório. Draco suspirou. Como era horrível não poder falar e não poder se mover... Queria andar, queria fugir dali antes que ela o entregasse de bandeja.

Parou para pensar, não sabia ao certo o que seria feito de si quando fosse parar nas mãos de aurores. Deveria ter uma pena, mas leve, já que colaborara bastante com eles, sendo um tipo de agente duplo. Não que ele fosse a favor da causa de Potter, mas não lhe agradava nem um pouco a volta de Voldemort. Ele quase o matara mais de uma vez e não queria ser obrigado a fazer o que não gostava. Não tinha jeito, Draco tinha que admitir para si mesmo que não tinha jeito para matar e torturar pessoas que não haviam feito nada para ele. Contudo, deveria ter agido com mais cautela em seu trabalho para evitar que o Lord voltasse, não poderia ter deixado os indícios que o entregaram a seu pai, e o levaram à fuga desabalada até a cabana e de lá até o dormitório de Gina.

Enquanto Draco repensava sua atitude, Gina foi até a lanchonete da faculdade, pois o refeitório não funcionava aos domingos. Fato que ela agradecia, porque se funcionasse, ela não teria nem um dia de descanso, ou de estudo... Já que seus domingos eram reservados para pôr em dia os estudos atrasados da semana inteira.

Pediu uma torta de galinha, grande o suficiente para os dois, e dois sucos de abóbora, tamanho grande, teria de servir como um bom café da manhã-almoço para ambos. Esperando que seu pedido ficasse pronto, deparou-se com Christoffer, o veterano mais lindo da faculdade, moreno, alto, forte, olhos cor de mel, penetrantes, e um sorriso que cativava até a mais orgulhosa das mortais. E mesmo com isso tudo, ele era simpático! Sempre a agradecia quando ela o servia no refeitório e a cumprimentava nos corredores.

-Oi, Weasley. Veio comer também? - ele disse casualmente e Gina demorou alguns instantes para processar as palavras e responder.

-Ah... É, é... Vim pedir algo para comer enquanto estudo. - sentia que suas bochechas estavam queimando, não podia evitar o interesse por ele, ainda mais que estava livre, infelizmente... Harry não tinha _dado um tempo_? Ele que aturasse as conseqüências disso!

-Eu não quis comer no refeitório do hospital, preferi vir aqui. - depois do que ele falou que Gina reparou que ele estava vestido de branco, sendo que domingo não tinha aula, e usava o chapéu branco que caracterizava os alunos do quinto ano, o último da faculdade. Ele devia estar estagiando hoje no Hospital Universitário. -Aquela comida é ruim... - Christoffer disse fazendo uma careta engraçada, mas mesmo assim não ficava feio.

-Ainda não comi por lá. - Gina estava tão distraída que esquecera momentaneamente Malfoy e tudo o mais.

-Você vai comer mesmo no quarto? Coma aqui comigo. - ele disse com uma carinha de coitado. -Não gosto de comer sozinho...

Gina ia dizer: "É claro!", quando surgiu do nada Danielle Stylish, aluna da turma de Christoffer, a mais metida e bonita da faculdade, pulando em cima de Christoffer e segurando-se nos ombros dele.

-Claro que você não vai comer sozinho, Chris! _Eu_ vou comer com você! - ela disse animada, olhando meiga para ele, porém quando se virou para Gina, seu olhar era de raiva, nada meigo.

-Oi, Dan, você me assustou! - Christoffer respondeu olhando de lado para Gina. -Vamos almoçar então, a Weasley vai estudar. - ele disse e foi até o balcão, sumindo rápido da vista de Gina. "Que pena...", não pode deixar de lamentar, e de odiar mais ainda a Stylish.

-Gina Weasley, seu pedido. - a funcionária chamou e quando Gina viu os dois copos de suco, lembrou-se de Malfoy.

Pegou a sacola com a torta e quando se virou pisou em algo, logo reconheceu. Era o chapéu de quintanista de Stylish... E isso a deu uma idéia luminosa, o escondeu na sacola e rapidamente foi para seu dormitório. Todavia, no corredor do prédio deparou-se com Sarah Bettens, sua vizinha.

-Gina! - ela disse apressadamente ao vê-la em frente a porta do dormitório. -Tudo bem?

-Sarah. - Gina respondeu e já ia abrindo a porta quando a vizinha falou.

-Nossa, que sede, hein? Dois copos de suco? - Gina não pode evitar a raiva que sentiu, aquela Sarah era mesmo uma grande enxerida. Obviamente ela perguntava sobre o suco porque queria saber algo que não interessava a ela. -Você não está sozinha, não é! - ela disse empurrando Gina e enfiando o rosto na porta. Gina a empurrou, tentando ser sutil, sua sorte era que por conta do pequeno corredor, não era possível que ninguém visse o Malfoy da porta.

-Claro que estou! Largue a mão de ser curiosa. Se tenho dois sucos aqui é porque pretendo ficar o dia todo estudando e não vou sair do dormitório. - Gina respondeu tranqüilamente para que a moça não desconfiasse dela, entretanto, os olhos esbugalhados de Sarah não pareciam acreditar na expressão da vizinha.

-Pode dizer a verdade para mim, Gininha! - ela estava tão eufórica que não cabia em si. -Quem ele é? Você foi naquela festa da fraternidade Alfa ontem, não foi! Eu queria tanto ter ido, mas estava com uma dor de cabeça...

Mentira deslavada. Sarah, assim como Gina, não foi convidada para a festa na fraternidade porque era apenas uma bolsista que trabalha em troca dos estudos. Sarah cuidava da limpeza do pátio, enquanto Gina trabalhava na lanchonete. Aqueles riquinhos das fraternidades nunca chamavam pessoas de status social inferior ao deles para festas e afins. Fingiam que elas não existiam. E Gina não dava a mínima para isso.

-Ou será verdade o que o Profeta Diário sempre afirmou? Harry Potter está aí? Veio visitar a namorada? - disse com os olhos parecendo pires de xícaras de tão abertos.

Gina queria morrer com isso! Não conseguiam esconder de fato o curto namoro por culpa de Rita Skeeter, que ouvira Harry no enterro de Dumbledore e anunciara no jornal que o menino-que-sobrevivera namorava a garota Weasley.

-Não, meu amigo Harry Potter não está aqui e eu não fui em festa nenhuma, você sabe que nenhuma de nós duas seria convidada. - Gina deu o fora na colega.

-Eu não seria convidada, mas você... Ah, você é pelo menos bonita, Gina. - esse era o elogio mais sofrido que Gina já ouvira, provavelmente a outra não queria admitir que era feia, não assim, na frente dela.

-Pára de me irritar. Eu NÃO fui em festa nenhuma e estou sozinha aqui! - Gina respondeu entrando e fechando a porta na cara de Sarah. Odiava quando não a escutavam.

Entrou bufando e encontrou um Malfoy emburrado, olhando para ela.

-O que é? Está com fome! E eu tenho culpa que demorou? - Gina respondeu adivinhando os pensamentos de Draco.

O tempo que Draco passou sozinho, acordado no quarto, demorou a passar. Ele se distraiu apenas ao ouvir a conversa da Weasley com uma tal de Sarah. Deu para ouvir tudo o que elas falaram na porta.

-Trouxe a comida e uma forma de te levar para o hospital passando desapercebida! - Gina disse tirando o chapéu de Stylish da sacola e acenando para Draco.

* * *

-Eu disse que daria certo! - Gina disse exultante, sussurrando nos ouvidos de um Draco na maca do hospital. -Agora que estamos aqui dentro vou levá-lo até a enfermaria e depois dou a entrada em papéis falsos, não vou pôr seu nome verdadeiro, não se preocupe. Assim cuidam de você da maneira certa e não o descobrem como comensal.

O plano da Weasley, apesar de tudo, era sensato.

Fora difícil, mas ambos passaram pelo campus sem serem percebidos e chegaram ao Hospital Universitário, ela o arrastou pelos cantos dos edifícios, pareciam dois fugitivos de Azkaban andando daquela maneira pelo local, ainda mais por Draco estar debilitado e ter que fazer várias paradas durante o caminho.

Dentro do hospital ela o colocou em uma maca, vestido com as roupas de interno e ela própria vestida de estagiária. Levava-o para a enfermaria, entretanto, não parecia saber onde a mesma se encontrava e já rodava com ele pelos corredores há um bom tempo.

Draco estava apreensivo, mas se tudo desse realmente certo, ele seria tratado por uma equipe de médi-bruxos e não uma estudante Weasley.

Gina estava ansiosa. Nunca havia entrado no hospital e encontrar a enfermaria, empurrando Malfoy pelos corredores compridíssimos, não era tão fácil quanto pensara. O melhor disso era conhecer o hospital e se gabar por estar conseguindo se passar por quintanista sem problemas. Como ela conseguia isso? O chapéu de Stylish que pegara na lanchonete era branco, cor que designava os quintanistas, assim andava pelo campus e era detectada como uma.

Andando pelos corredores viu cartazes de Comensais da Morte perseguidos e que se fossem vistos no hospital deveriam ser encaminhados para o Ministério. Por sorte, Draco Malfoy não estava entre eles.

"Enfermaria"

Viu a placa e ficou aliviada. Finalmente!

Parou em frente a porta.

-Malfoy, quero que se comporte aqui, não mate nenhum professor e me faça o favor de não citar meu nome à ninguém. - não sabia ao certo o motivo, mas despedir-se dele não parecia tão fácil, talvez por ele ter sido o seu primeiro paciente. -Espero que os meus cuidados tenham evitado que morresse. - disse e pegou a mão direita dele, apertando com força.

Empurrou a maca e entrou na grande sala. Primeiro viu as camas, mais de vinte, em dois lados do cômodo, depois ergueu os olhos e viu um médi-bruxo de costas, conversando com alguém. Continuou empurrando, mas parou subitamente ao ver que alguém estava entretendo o médi-bruxo.

Seu sangue gelou ao ver olhos cinzentos, frios e gelados idênticos aos de Lúcio Malfoy a observá-la. No mesmo instante, por um reflexo, cobriu o rosto de Draco com o lençol branco que antes o cobria até o peito.

Aquele homem não podia ser o pai de Malfoy, porém os olhos não podiam ser de outra pessoa. Sua fisionomia em nada se comparava a do patriarca da tradicional família, era um homem um tanto gordo, e com o rosto inchado. Tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros e encaracolados e uma barba por fazer. Em nada se comparava ao homem alinhado que era Lúcio. Contudo, Gina tremeu dentro de si ao encontrar aqueles olhos, os mesmos olhos que a enganara enquanto colocava o diário de Tom Riddle entre seus pertences. Não os confundiria.

Lúcio virou novamente para o homem e continuou falando. Ao se aproximar dos dois, ouviu-o despedir-se do homem e dizer em tom moderado, contudo ameaçador:

-Se o vir avise-me imediatamente, ou não me responsabilizo pelo que possa acontecer a seus preciosos pacientes. O rapaz é perigoso. - e em seguida virou-se passando ao lado de Gina como se não a visse e saiu da sala. Gina teve o pressentimento que o "rapaz perigoso" citado no diálogo era justamente quem ela estava entregando. Teria que dar um jeito e cancelar seus planos.

Draco, coberto pelo lençol, estava confuso, não tinha entendido o porquê dela tê-lo coberto, até ouvir a voz de seu pai. Quando ouviu Lúcio ameaçando alguém todas as lembranças dolorosas das horas de tortura vieram à sua mente. Quase gritou de dor no mesmo instante, mas se segurou, não poderia se denunciar. Ao invés de gritar, apertou a mão de Gina mais fortemente. Ele não podia ver a imagem diferente que Lúcio usava, mas mesmo se a visse, não seria enganado.

Gina decidiu a passar reto pela enfermaria e tirar Malfoy o mais rápido do hospital, ele não poderia ser visto de forma alguma, ou seria entregue a seu pai. E conseguia prever que esse reencontro não seria nada bom.

Ergueu o olhar para frente e resolveu andar rápido, para não ser percebida. Entretanto, quando estava quase alcançando a porta do outro lado do cômodo, ouviu a voz grossa e indiferente do médi-bruxo que conversara com o suposto Lúcio.

-Ei? Estudante? Onde vai com esse paciente? - após ouvi-lo, foi obrigada a parar.

-Eu? - respondeu indecisa. "Para onde vou com o paciente?", não conseguia pensar em nada. Iria tentar simplesmente enrolá-lo.

-Ah, veio a óbito. - ele respondeu vendo que o corpo estava coberto e não percebendo que o mesmo respirava por baixo do lençol. -Pode deixar que levarei para o I.M.B.L. - disse e de supetão pegou o outro lado da maca e passou a conduzi-la para o oposto do cômodo, afastando-a de Gina.

Não podia permitir que levassem Malfoy para o Instituto Médi-Bruxo Legal, descobririam que ele não estava morto, e o pior, descobririam que ele era a pessoa que estavam procurando para entregar à Lúcio. Não podia alcançar o homem e arrancar Malfoy dele, então achou melhor segui-lo e resgatá-lo do I.M.B.L.

Por outro lado, Draco não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Achou melhor ficar quieto e esperar. Todavia, quando foi colocado em uma sala gelada e ouviu a porta fechando atrás de si, não teve mais como ficar em silêncio. Imediatamente descobriu-se e sentou. Olhou ao redor e acabou por perceber que estava em um tipo de frigorífico. Aquele cômodo era realmente geladíssimo e em seguida começou a tremer.

Percebeu que ao lado de sua maca havia outra, e quem quer que estivesse deitado ali, coberto por um lençol, só poderia estar morto. Droga! Iria congelar ali e morrer ao lado dos corpos se a desastrada da Weasley não o libertasse logo!

Maldita maldição! Queria tanto poder proferir um feitiço ao menos para aquecer-se e não sentir tanto frio... Odiava sentir frio! No frio sempre acabava lembrando dos invernos de sua vida, sempre envoltos em uma neve que não derreteria nunca e que se mantinha até mesmo nos verões.

Sentiu-se tonto e acabou deitando na maca, envolvendo-se com o lençol em busca de um aquecimento irrisório e esperando por um resgate. Apesar de tudo, ainda tinha uma esperança de ser salvo dentro de si, e essa esperança não se relacionava apenas ao frio daquela sala, queria ser salvo da vida, salvo de si mesmo.

Gina entrou em desespero ao ver o médi-bruxo fechar Malfoy na sala dos cadáveres. Ele iria congelar ali e ela não sabia como tirá-lo daquele local. Sabia que essas salas sempre eram protegidas com feitiços, já que os corpos não poderiam ser roubados, alterados ou profanados para magias das trevas.

"Tenho que arranjar um modo, se ele está ali é culpa minha, ele pediu que eu cuidasse dele eu mesma e por egoísmo quis me livrar. Não é justo que ele pague por isso.", pensou sentindo-se extremamente culpada.

Quando decidiu ir procurar alguém que pudesse ajudá-la passou um enfermeiro ao seu lado, carregando um corpo sem vida. Seria sua chance. Pensou e viu que tinha duas opções: estuporar o enfermeiro e tirar Malfoy de lá, ou, ver quais feitiços ele fazia e tentar reproduzi-los quando ninguém estivesse por perto.

Teria que decidir rapidamente, o que a deixava mais nervosa ainda. Pesou os prós e contras: Malfoy estava há, no mínimo, meia hora ali dentro, se ficasse mais poderia até morrer de hipotermia, além disso, o estado de saúde dele já estava debilitado. Talvez, se observasse o enfermeiro e tentasse fazer o mesmo feitiço, poderia não dar certo e correria o risco de Malfoy ficar mais tempo lá dentro.

Teve que optar pela primeira opção. Olhou para os lados dos corredores, estavam vazios, por perto apenas ela, o enfermeiro e o morto. Era melhor agir rápido.

O homem proferiu os feitiços e quando a porta se abriu Gina precipitou-se pelo corredor:

-Estupefaça!

No instante seguinte o mesmo caiu desacordado e ela aproveitou para entrar na sala. Arrepiou-se com o frio intenso, pobre Malfoy que estava ali há um longo tempo. A sala era iluminada por uma luz branca, fria. Não foi difícil encontrar Malfoy, observando as camas, a dele era que estava com o lençol totalmente bagunçado e tinha alguém encolhido em cima dela. Rapidamente foi em direção à ele.

-Malfoy! - disse apreensiva. -Vou tirá-lo já daqui. - ele não respondeu, estava desacordado.

Gina rapidamente tirou a maca do "freezer" que era aquele local, colocando a outra maca para dentro e fechando a porta em seguida. Antes de dar um socorro ao garoto desacordado tinha que sair dali, se o enfermeiro acordasse estaria encrencadíssima.

Cobriu Malfoy e tentou andar o mais calmamente possível pelos corredores, tinha que passar despercebida. O hospital era grande e quando percebeu que estava bem longe do enfermeiro estuporado e perto da saída, parou para acudir Malfoy. Ele estava gelado e com o tom de pele ligeiramente azul. Temeu que já estivesse morto. Nem percebeu que derramou lágrimas com este pensamento. Os médi-bruxos têm que saber conviver com a perda de seus pacientes, mas Gina era inexperiente e Draco Malfoy podia ser considerado um paciente diferente dos normais.

Proferiu um feitiço de aquecimento e esperou o resultado. A pele de Malfoy ficou um pouco rosada e menos gelada. Ele não estava morto. Gina soltou um suspiro de alívio e tentou se recuperar emocionalmente. Precisavam sair do hospital o quanto antes. Teria que acordá-lo. Não dava para andar com a maca, ou levitando alguém pelo campus, e passar sem ser notada.

-Enervate!

Draco lentamente abriu os olhos. O medo de ver as mesmas luzes brancas da sala gelada o advertia para não abrir os olhos, mas para ter certeza que estava, ou não estava, naquele local precisava os abrir. Quando as pálpebras abriram-se por completo, se deparou com uma garota que não conseguia se lembrar quem era. Só sabia que era muito bonita, e que era ruiva, e também que parecia muito preocupada.

-Malfoy? Você está bem? - ela perguntava. Mas como o conhecia? Fez que sim com a cabeça, apesar de não estar nada bem. Estava gelado, assustado e com uma terrível dor-de-cabeça que estava dilacerando seu cérebro.

Tentou dizer que apesar de tudo estava bem, porém sua voz não saiu e não sabia porquê. Achou melhor não se manifestar em relação à isto.

-É melhor irmos. Levante-se. Precisamos sair daqui. - ela disse com uma voz distante e Draco a seguiu, não sabia bem o porquê, contudo sabia que seguiria aquela garota para qualquer lugar.

Gina arrastou Malfoy pelo campus, achando-o muito estranho. Ele não parecia reconhecê-la... não parecia estar bem. Malfoy tinha o olhar perdido e sem foco, como se estivesse em outro lugar, bem longe dali.

Com muito esforço chegou ao seu prédio e entrou com ele, verificando que ninguém os via. Parou Malfoy ao lado da porta enquanto proferia o feitiço que a desbloqueava. Em seguida entrou com ele, o ajudando a andar passando um dos braços dele sobre o ombro. Conseguiu levá-lo até a cama e deixá-lo ali.

Fora uma péssima idéia a que tivera. Ao invés de deixá-lo melhor, acabara piorando seu estado. O único lado _bom_ era que agora sabiam que alguém estava atrás dele, e provavelmente este alguém era Lúcio Malfoy. Entretanto, havia uma coisa que Gina não sabia, que uma pessoa a vira entrando com Draco Malfoy em seu dormitório.

* * *

**N.A.: **E ai? Estou curiosa para saber o que vocês estão achando desse comecinho! Viram? Lá vou eu colocar personagens criados na fic! Eu não resisto, quando vejo eles já tão lá... O que acharam do Christoffer?

Bom, mtoooo obrigada pelos reviews que me mandaram, e como é de praxe, agradeço a vocês: Kaede Minami (que leu ultimamente + de 1 fic minha e mandou vários reviews!), Vittoria (yes! Consegui te levar para o lado gelo e fogo da força!), Bruna Granger Potter (o seguinte tá aqui, logo sai + 1!), Rema (valeu!), Thamy Malfoy (tô escrevendo, pode deixar!), Lou Malfoy (não demorou muito, demorou?), Jaque Felton (que bom que você amou!) e Leandro Ortiz (rá, rá! Vai ter que esperar eu escrever + para ler!)... Vocês me deixaram muito feliz com os seus reviews e me estimulam a escrever, então:

REVIEWS JÁÁÁÁÁ!


End file.
